Асгардія
Асгардія, офіційно також Космічна Держава АсгардіяКонституция Космического Государства Асгардия ( ) - мікронація, що створюється в космосі і претендує на визнання як окремої держави. Засновник Аерокосмічного міжнародного дослідницького центру Ігор Ашурбейлі оголосив про намір створення Асгардії 12 жовтня 2016 року. 12 листопада 2017 року Асгардія запустила свій перший супутник. Історія thumb|right|Игор Ашурбейлі, глава нації Про створення держави Асгардія було оголошено 12 жовтня 2016 рокуаSpace oddity: Group claims to have created nation in space, by Dan el Clery, 2016-10-12.A multinational group wants you to join 'Asgardia' -- the first outer space nation with a mission to defend EarthVirtual nation Asgardia will launch itself into space, коли була проголошена мета проекту - створення національної держави, яка розташовуватиметься в відкритому космосі й при цьому буде незалежною від існуючих зараз держав. На даний час космічне право вимагає дозвіл на будь-яку діяльність в космосі і контроль над нею видається існуючими урядами. Це поширюється в тому числі і на неурядові організації (як комерційні, так і некомерційні). Спроба створення Асгарда робиться для того, щоб уникнути жорстких обмежень, які накладаються нинішньої правовою системоюScientists propose space nation named ‘Asgardia’ and cosmic shield to protect Earth from asteroids, by Sarah Knapton // The Telegraph, 2016-10-12.. Назва «Асгардія» є посиланням на - заселений богами світ скандинавської міфології і однойменну планету Марвелверсуму. Жителям Землі було запропоновано зареєструватися для отримання громадянства для того, щоб згодом Асгардія могла звернутися в ООН з пропозицією визнання державиWill you become a citizen of Asgardia, the first nation state in space?, by Nicola Davis // The Guardian, 2016-10-12.. Менш ніж за два дні було отримано понад 100 000 заяв, а протягом трьох тижнів це число досягло 500 000Asgardia: the world's first 'space nation', by Andrea Lo: , 2017-06-20.. Після того, як були введені більш жорсткі вимоги до подаються заявками на громадянство, ця кількість зменшилася і склала в червні 2017 року близько 210 000. Проект ініційований російським вченим і бізнесменом Ігорем Ашурбейлі і працює за підтримки ряду міжнародних експертів по космосу. Під час подачі заявки на членство люди повинні підтверджувати, що Ігор Ашурбейлі є «Главою нації» ( )Space nation Asgardia ready to launch itself into orbit. Ашурбейлі оголосив перехід на демократичну систему протягом 2017 року. У космосі |thumb|right|Старт Антареса з «Асгардією-1», 12.11.2017 thumb|right|Супутник розміром 10×10×10 см - половина від супутника «Асгардія-1» У плани Асгардії входить намір запустити на орбіту Землі кілька супутників. Перший з них, «Асгардія-1», було запущено 12 листопада 2017 ракетою-носій «Антарес» з космодрому в складі космічної вантажівки Cygnus. Це супутник розміром 10 × 10 × 20 см і масою 2,8 кг, виготовлення і розгортання на орбіті виконується NanoRacksThe 'space nation' Asgardia will attempt its first launch this summer -- with help from a Russian billionaire, by Dave|Mosher // Business Insider Australia, 2017-06-14.. Даний наносупутник є файловим сховищем, в яке попередньо завантажена така сімейні фотографії перших 1 500 000 заявників, а далі дані можуть завантажуватися за допомогою супутникової мережі GlobalstarThe First Space-Based ‘Nation’ Wants to Store Data Off-Planet, Beyond the Law, by Mark Harris| // Motherboard, 2017-06-06.. Спочатку проект намагалися реалізувати в СРСР 2.0, але оскільки «це нікому не було цікаво» протягом року, то робота почалася з американськими компаніями. Це означає, що супутник потрапляє під юрисдикцію США. Асгардія має намір співпрацювати з державою, яка не підписала договір з космосу, наприклад, з Ефіопією або Кенією, в надії обійти обмеження договору, що стосуються існуючих держав, які можуть претендувати на території в космосіAsgardia, Proposed Space-Based Nation Accepting Citizenship Applications. Ашурбейлі заявляє, що він несе особисту відповідальність за фінансування Асгардії, а ті, хто подав заяви, не фінансуватимуть запланований перший запуск супутника. Незважаючи на те, що інформація про вартість не є загальновідомою, NanoRacks повідомили, що подібні проекти коштують 700 000 доларівRussian billionaire in city touts world’s first space nation, by Viola Zhou // South China Morning Post, 2017-10-27. У майбутньому проект мають намір перевести на самостійне фінансування через краудфандінг. Разом з тим зареєстрована компанія Asgardia AG, і учасники можуть купувати її акції. У 2018 році планується запуск ще двох супутників, протягом 4-5 років розглядаються плани про наявність чотирьохрівневого орбітального угрупування. Згідно з планами Асгардії, в реші-решт на орбіті повинна з'явитися колонія. Захід очікується дорогим: наприклад, МКС коштує 100 млрд доларів, а польоти на неї обходяться більш 40 млн доларів за запуск. Інші заявлені в перспективі цілі включають в себе захист Землі від астероїдів і викидів корональних мас, а також колонізацію МісяцяFar-Out Nation: Hopeful Space-Based Country Asgardia to Launch Satellite. Державне будівництво На думку творців Асгардії, уявлення про об'єднання людей по проживанню на деякій території застаріло. Наявні закони вимагають реєстрації практично в обов'язковому порядку, але при цьому нічого не говориться про те, де повинна знаходитися територію Рибальського острову, в тому числі що саме на Землі. Відповідно, задум Асгарда складається в створенні базової орбітальної інфраструктури, і далі це стане формальною підставою нової держави. Таке орбітальне угруповання розглядається як штучно створена територія, а на неї можна поширити суверенітет і, в ідеальному випадку, домогтися його визнання світовим співтовариствомАсгардия: первое космическое государство, Роман Фишман // Популярная механика, 2017-10-27. Спочатку передбачалося, що за наявності достатньої кількості запитів представники Асгардії подадуть офіційну заявку в . Але, детально вивчивши юридичні питання, вони вибрали інший варіант рішення: спочатку оголосити свою територію, а далі вийти на окремі переговори з представниками різних країн. Рам Джаха, директор Інституту авіаційного і космічного права Університету Макгілла і юридичний експерт Асгардії, вважає, що країна зможе виконати три з чотирьох пунктів, які потрібні в ООН при розгляді питання про те, чи є держава державою. Це громадяни, уряд і територія, під якою мається на увазі житловий космічний корабель. Джаха стверджує, що за умови досягнення згоди по четвертому пункту - визнанні з боку держав-членів ООН, - Асгарда зможе подати заявку на членство в ООН. Потім Раді Безпеки необхідно буде затвердити заяву, як і двом третинам членів Генеральної Асамблеї. Віце-президент і виконавчий директор МНПО Асгардії Лена де Вінне повідомляє, що на відміну від Сіландії, вони почали з філософської проблеми, далі робиться перехід до юридичної, і насамкінець до технічного рішення питання. Загальним голосуванням закінчилося обговорення тексту Конституції Асгардії, в країні організовано 11 міністерств і Верховний суд, прийняті прапор і герб. Після реєстрації громадяни Асгарда повинні отримати ID-карту і паспорт нової держави. 13 червня 2017 року стартували вибори до парламенту: для первинної реєстрації достатньо 10 голосів, і за чотири тури повинні бути обрані народні представники. Тисячі асгардіанцев висунули свої кандидатури.Parliamentary Elections на офіційному сайті Асгардії. Парламентські вибори тривали з 12 листопада 2017 по 9 березня 2018, додаткові - з 16 квітня по 16 травня 2018. Вибори уряду Асгардії відбулися в травні 2018 року, далі повинні йти вибори суду, прокуратури, Рахункової палати і Вищої космічного ради; інавгурація глави держави пройшла 25 червня 2018 року. Надалі очікується випуск марок першого дня гасіння. Майбутня Асгардї - Солар; забезпечувати її повинна «маса Місяця», де передбачається розташування території Асгарда в майбутньому. У Відні зареєстровано НКО «Asgardia», що представляє країну до моменту її визнання ООН самостійною державою. Перший виконавчий конгрес керівництва Асгардії відбувся 10-12 квітня 2019 року у Відні. Декларація єдності Асгардії # Асгардія є вільною і єдиною космічною державою. # Цілями Асгардії є: #* забезпечення миру в Космосі; #* забезпечення захисту планети Земля і всього людства; #* забезпечення рівних можливостей в Космосі всіх асгардіанців - жителів Землі, незалежно від географічних, фінансових, технологічних та інших особливостей країн їхнього земного громадянства. # Громадянином Асгардії може стати будь-який житель Землі, який згідний з цією Декларацією і дотримується Конституції та законодавства Асгардії. # Всі громадяни Асгардії рівні між собою, незалежно від земної країни їх народження, проживання, громадянства, раси, національності, статі, мови, добробуту. # Асгардія поважає закони земних держав і міжнародні угоди на Землі і бажає бути визнаною країною, рівною серед інших земних держав. # Асгардія не втручається в справи земних держав на принципах взаємності. # Асгардія бере участь в земних подіях міжнародного рівня як будь-яка інша країна на підставі членства в відповідних організаціях. # Асгардія поважає і дотримується прав громадян земних держав і захищає права своїх громадян у винятковості їхнього космічного громадянства. # Асгардія не займається політикою, в ній немає місця політичним партіям. Але кожен асгардіанец може вільно брати участь у політичному житті на Землі. # Асгардія - дзеркало Землі, але в ньому не відображаються земні кордони. При цьому кожен асгардіанец в рамках земного права може вільно жити в будь-який земний країні в будь-яких її кордонах. # Асгардія країна вільного духу, науки і інтернаціоналізму. Але кожен асгардіанец може вільно сповідувати релігію на Землі. # У Асгардії немає місця історії земних конфліктів. Асгардія створює нову мирну історію майбутнього космічного Людства. Ми, люди Асгардії, зробимо все для процвітання створеного нами нашого нового космічного держави, захисту нашої Батьківщини - планети Земля і розвитку всього людства в Космосі. Одне людство - одна спільність. Джерела Категорія:Мікронації